object_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
WAW
WAW is a contestant on Object Invasion. He competed on the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage before moving to the Winning Whales when the teams split up. Appearance WAW resembles a tuna can with a blue wrapper around the middle with the WAW logo on on it. He may also be a reference to the saus meme. Changes Episode 1, Early Development WAW is a grey can with blue wrapper around the middle. One the wrapper, it shows the WAW logo on the left, a symbol on the right, and text saying "yummy" in between. Most of the body is gradient-ed and he has no outlines. Episodes 1-2 WAW is now taller and also somewhat less smooth of a shape. Episode 3 WAW is now a more smooth shape while also being less wide. He now has outlines around the can, and the wrapper has outlines on the top and bottom. The logo is placed more to the center while the "Yummy" is placed more to the right. The symbol is now gone. He is not as gradient-ed, if at all, as he now has shading at the side. Episode 4 WAW loses his shading for gradient shine, as well as a circle at the top of the can. The wrapper no longer has any outlines and the "Yummy" is positioned slightly higher. Episode 5 WAW's gradient shine has been replaced with a normal shine and shading down the side. The circle at the top of the can now lacks it's outline. Episode 6 The wrapper no longer has a shine, and now has a outline all around it. The “Yummy” text is also in a different font now. Episode 7 WAW's color is now saturated, and no longer has the "Yummy" text on the wrapper. Personality WAW is friendly, but that changes when something doesn't go his way. If he doesn't like someone, he'll make sure that person hears his opinion on them. He is always super determined to win challenges. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, WAW explains to Button that he is going to watch the election and who's in the race before they both go together. He is later placed on the MLG Gangsters. When they discuss what milkshake they should make, Skittle suggests making an M&M milkshake. WAW says they should go with it since that was the best idea they had. However, iPad ends up not liking the milkshake and the Gangsters are up for elimination. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, WAW agrees with Dollar with how it sucks they lost the challenge and that it was all OJ's fault. OJ overhears this and asks why everyone is blaming him. WAW angrily responds with the reason being that he killed Skittle and put them in their milkshake, telling him to get that through his little brain. When it is revealed OJ doesn't even know what a brain is, WAW asks for someone to kill him. This was meant as an expression of his anger, however Grapefruit actually shoots him. At the elimination he receives the least amount of likes with 1, but is still safe at 2 votes. It isn't shown how well he does in the bowling challenge in the episode but an early draft states he was going to get a score 7 before saying how he did better than Dollar (who in the actual episode gets 9, confirming this doesn't go towards the episode). In Chilled to the Bone, he talks with the Mindless Mutated Mangoes about Lego's idea of forming more strategies, saying it will help their coordination. However, he, along with Elastic Band get called out on not actually being on the MMMs before awkwardly walking away. WAW is one of the three contestants on the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage chosen to do the race. He is excited to find out that there is a boost mode for the car and instantly uses it. He catches up with Ethan and he and Phone both work together to burn Ethan's wheels (despite Ethan being on the same team as WAW.) WAW then realises he's the only member of his team still standing, before Cup drives by and states he soon won't be standing at all. WAW points out that was kinda dark and Cup agrees with this, but still says he's going to win. WAW then pushes Cup's car into a wall. Phone tries avenging him, but WAW says he's invincible before taking him out too. He then tells Slingshot that he's going down, but he overtakes him. WAW ends up overtaking him and nearly crosses the finish line before he does but Slingshot fires his ball at the finish line, technically meaning he wins. WAW is annoyed about how he was robbed from winning but receives immunity from the next elimination for being the last player of his team. Despite his frustration about losing, he admits to Slingshot that he was still pretty good. In Never the Same, it is revealed that there was a mistake in the voting poll as WAW was added, despite having immunity. WAW asks iPad what happens to his immunity, but iPad says nothing happens to it and he instead has the option to turn his likes to dislikes before giving them to another player. He receives the most likes with a total of 49. Since WAW decides to turn his likes to dislikes, Skittle, the runner up for the most likes, gets a prize. When it revealed to be a bag of candy, WAW asks why they have prizes if they're all useless. WAW decides to give his dislikes to Lamp since he was dumb. WAW receives the fourth least amount of dislikes. Due to the dislikes getting given to Lamp, he gets a higher vote count than Ethan, who is now seemingly safe. Ethan thanks WAW before WAW regrets not giving the dislikes to him. In Snow More Puns, WAW tells Lamp, the new albeit alleged team leader of the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage, not to just pick up the snow and toss it since it won't go far. Lamp asks if he's seen him do anything a bad leader would do and WAW admits that he's seen a little of that. An argument between Lamp and Bread shortly ensues and WAW mutters that all he did was make a point. He is assigned to make snowballs with the rest of the team. When the SSFOs' snow fort starts collapsing due to Lego being thrown at it, Skittle and Lamp get into argument before WAW tells them to keep fighting or they'll lose. Unfortunately for him, the fort collapses right after, and the SSFOs are up for elimination again. WAW is nervous due to him not having immunity this time. When Coffee reveals the new recovery center, WAW is the one to recover Dollar. In The Crate Outdoors, WAW explains to Dollar what happened in the last challenge, and when he is asked how Lamp did in the challenge, he says he didn't do too well for the team. However, Lamp hears this and asks what they just said about them. WAW tries to hide what they said, but Dollar straight up tells him what he thinks. During Dollar and Lamp's debate, WAW stays away, until iPad announces that it's time for the elimination. WAW says now they can find out who is really eliminated, looking at Lamp. At the elimination WAW is safe with 87 likes and 18 likes. When Lamp is revealed to be eliminated, he laughs at him, saying that he was right. When explaining what they will do in the challenge, Dollar constantly refers to WAW as "W-A-W", irritating him. He is paired to push a crate with Bread and they don't have too much struggle. He doesn't expect to see Jelly Bean and Skittle so hyper when they eat sweets. In Evade From the Crowd, WAW is put onto a new team, which Pool then names the "Winning Whales," which he thinks is perfect. He agrees with Elastic Band's idea to go into the sewers to find Ethan, but they don't find him until they see the Aquatic Avocados run past with him. He eventually gets his hands on him and nearly makes it to the police station, but Window and Slingshot pass by in a truck and the latter fires his ball directly at WAW, causing him to drop Ethan and make another team win. WAW is up for elimination along with his team and the Dreaming Dragons, but he doesn't receive any votes. Trivia Many viewers don't know what object is WAW. WAW is currently the only member of his team with arms(since Glasses and Elastic Band got eliminated) WAW is one of the only 2 characters to not be in another object show. Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Steaming Sandstorms of Rage Category:Winning Whales Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Fan Favs Category:W Category:Heroes Category:Food